The Wanting Roomate
by Lovelylolita98
Summary: Ichigo and Orihime have been best friends since high school and recently moved in together.
1. Chapter 1

Everyday this happened. She could really make me hard when walking around the apartment in just a tank top and lace thongs. I want to remove them with my mouth while looking her in the eyes. I shake that very thought as she turns to look at me. "Kurosaki kun, we are out of milk". I wanted to give her all of my milk. Pour it all over those plump lips and paint her face. My want for her grows every god damn day. I try to avoid seeing her in the morning or when she is drunk late at night. Last time she got drunk she came home without her shoes and in a dudes jacket. She was too drunk to take a shower so she asked me to wash her. So while doing so I couldn't stop massaging her breast. Every time I would slightly rub agasint her nipple she would gasp. Her cute little gasps made me rock hard.

"Yeah, I gotta run to the store, is there anything else we need Orihime?" I asked while running my fingers through my hair. I was only wearing basketball shorts and a tank top. I slipped on some shoes and began walking to the store just a block away. I needed some air away from her. She clouds my head up. I want to undress her slowly and take my time with her body. I hate hearing her moans while she masturbates. As quiet as she thinks she is, she's not. She once brought home a dude from the bar and she didn't moan too much. But it did make me pissed off to hear her get fucked by some random guy in my apartment.

I walk into the store and get welcomed by the cashier who is always trying to hang out with me. That was when it hit me. I could fuck that chick tonight and Orihime would have to hear her moan really loud. This may ruin my chances of hearing Orihime moan when she plays with herself but it should get a rise out of her.

"Ichigo! I am so glad to see that you're okay". She smiled. "Hello, Rurika, I was really busy this past month. I'm happy to see that cute little face of yours. Anyways, I was wondering if you would like to go have a few drinks with me tonight?" She began to blush and smile "I get off work at nine tonight". "Awesome, I'll pick you up after your shift". I thought about pulling on her pigtails while railing her from behind, as I walked to get that milk.

She quickly scanned my things and I winked at her as I left the store. On my way back to the apartment I walk in to see Orihime with actual clothes on. Even though they were leggings and a long shirt. She had a very large ass that I wanted to rub my erection on while I pull her ass towards me. I want to spank her and watch her moan as I punish her.

"Kurosaki kun!"

Orihime shouted. I was happy to see that she was now wearing day time clothes and not her revealing pajamas.

"Here is your milk". I grinned while handing her the bags. One day I'll be able to say that to her but cum all over those milky tits. I put my hands in my pockets to keep my hard on from being noticed.

"Thank you so much Kurosaki-kun!" She hugged me from behind. I could feel those mounds squeeze against my back and it made me hard as a rock.

"No problem Inoue". I act as if I'm not bothered.

She rushes herself off of me and goes straight to the kitchen. "Do you want some breakfast Kurosaki-kun!?" She shouted from the kitchen. "Yeah, I could eat. Nothing weird though". I shouted not knowing what kind of monster like food she'd create. "Bacon, eggs, hashbrowns, and toast sound good?" She shouted. "Yeah!" I called back to her. She didn't reply. She just kept quiet and all I could hear was the kitchen utensils being used and the pans sizzling.

After breakfast I got ready for work.

I worked as a fry cook at some fast food joint. "Have a good day at work Kurosaki-kun!" She shouted as I began to walk out of the apartment. When I got back home I knew that she would be at the door waiting for me to give her a ride to work. I loved seeing her in her maid uniform. Made me hard as a rock when she would bend over while wearing it. I always wanted to fuck her over a desk while she worn that mini skirt. That uniform doesn't even compare to hard I would get when she would wear that school uniform of hers in high school. I never noticed then when I was a freshman.

My attraction of Inoue started only during my Junior year. We were working on a project after school and I dropped my pencil onto the floor. When I looked under the desk to get it I seen her strawberry panties and she had on. A few weeks later I realized her curves coming in. All the other boys dropped their jaws at the sight of her. Yet I pretended to be her best friend. Yet three years later and I am still playing her best friend.

"Hey everybody". I walked into the building and waved at all my co-workers.

"Ichigo! Hurry up and get to work! We are over run by hungry customers!" Yoruichi shouted at me. I rushed the to back and started to take orders. Everything was in a rush. I felt hurried by everything. The over crowding in the room is what killed me the most. There was bad air conditioning so I was frying in my heavy work clothes.

My work day was so busy that I didn't even take a damn break. I was dying by the time I got in my car and drove back home.

When I walked into the door there Orihime was. In her work uniform and laying on the couch passed out. As I walked up to her and got a bit closer I seen her skirt was all hiked up and her panties were all out. I kept away from my temptations and tapped on her shoulder to wake her up. "Orihime, you gotta go to work". I shook her a bit. Her eyelids slowly opened and she risen from the couch. "Alright, left overs are in the microwave for you". She said while putting on her shoes. Once I dropped her off at work I got home and took a shower, then ate the steak she cooked for me.

After eating I laid down on my bed. I had three more hours till I had to pick her up. A nap shouldn't hurt. I thought to myself. Then that was when I busted my eyes open. I forgot to pick up Riruka. I looked at my watch. It was only seven. So I best put my alarm clock on. Around nine I was woken up by the ringing on my phone. First I texted Riruka that I would be a bit late. She understood and I am happy about that. I waited till Orihime was off of work before I picked her up and dropped her off and then picked up Riruka. When I picked her up she was wearing a mini black dress with boots.

She seemed as if she was overly excited to see me. She jumped into the car and began to blush instantly. Once we were back at my place I took her to my room. We began to just kiss and have small talk but then I laid her down on my bed and played with her cute little pussy. She didn't wear any underwear and I was ok with that. As I began to undress her I became more passionate. Taking my time with her frail body.

Her nipples were pink and erect. I sucked on them very lightly and squeezed her other breast. She started to moan loudly. I was beginning to hope that Orihime could hear her moan from the way I touched her.

In the morning I took Riruka home before Orihime woken up. When I returned Orihime was only wearing a thong this time while cooking. I blushed then ran to the bathroom. This time I couldn't hold myself back. I began to stroke my cock as I thought about her riding my cock as I pushed deeper inside of her. Her small moans echoing through out the whole apartment as I toyed with her body.

I gripped myself harder while I thought about how tight she must be. I wanted to cum inside her warm mouth oh so bad. I can't stop this lusting for her. I wanted to bend her over the counter top and thrust into her as hard as I possibly could. I just want to feel her tight pussy wrap around my shaft as I fucked her.

One last breath and I came on the bathroom floor. "Dammit" I sighed. This was just depressing. How was I going to masturbate while thinking about that innocent woman. How sick am I?


	2. A Minor Set Back

I felt sick to my stomach once she knocked on the door and asked when I was coming out of the bathroom in that cute little tone of voice of hers. No matter the amount of women I slept with, it never full filled my need for more. I wanted to taste her. Everyday was getting worse. I wiped up the mess I made on the floor.

As I walked out of the bathroom she stood outside the door with a worried look on her face. "Whats' wrong Kurosaki-kun?" She asked. I shrugged and said "nothing". She sighed knowing there was more to that but she also known that I didn't feel like talking about it. That was another thing that I adored about Inoue. She wouldn't push you to talk about your feelings. She'd allow you to take your time and work things out on your own, it was her own way of saying that she was there if you needed her to talk to.

After I dropped her off at work I decided to go to a cafe with Rukia.

"God dammit Ichigo!" She shouted at me while I was in the middle of telling her my date with Riruka.

"Ok, I know what you can do to make sure she starts thinking about you everyday and every second of that day is to flirt with her. Get a bit more flirty with her, like, physically and she will become attracted to you, you dumbass". She looked away and then began to sip from her cup.

"Got it". I said while standing up and putting on my sweater. "I gotta go, I have to work in an hour, thanks for the tea". I said while waving her goodbye.

At work I ended up having a quick break with Renji. "So how is Orihime doing?" He snickered. "Pretty good from what I remember". I bit into my burger. "So you haven't talked to her in a while?" Renji asked. "I didn't mean that I haven't seen her in a while, I live with her for christ sakes. I meant that she seemed happy when I dropped her off at work this morning". Renji shrugged. "Maybe you should give her my number, because she hasn't texted me since you said you gave her my number and I know you fuckin' didn't Ichigo".

I started to munch on my fries. "I keep forgetting". I said keeping my eyes off of him. I hated it when he would talk about her. He always talked about her as if he was gonna date her and fuck her all the time in my apartment. A big reason why I haven't told him about my sexual frustrations when it comes to her.

"Whatever, you think she is too good for me don't you? Since you think of her as a sister and all". He slurped his pop. "Yup". I kept it at that.

"There is a party tonight at Rangiku's new place, it's supposed to be a house warming party and just about everyone I know is going, what about you?" he questioned.

"Yeah, she knows how to party. Plus, I enjoy seeing her healthy relationship with Gin". Renji smiled.

"Did Rukia tell you that she was going to work as a flight attendant?" Renji asked. "She mentioned it but I didn't really think anything of it. Why should I care about what she does?" I felt a small guilt in the back of my head. I was starting to be a real dick to my friends now. This was really getting worse by the second. "I gotta go back to work". I got up and thrown my trash away. Since he kept bugging me about Orihime I left him with the bill.

After my shift was over I texted Orihime to let her know I was on my way and the party that was happening tonight.

When I picked her up she looked a bit tired. "You don't have to go, you know that Rangiku will understand if you don't show up. Want to just go home and go to bed?" I looked over and asked. "What time is the party gonna be?" She asked. "Around ten". She checked her wrist watch. "It's only seven fourty know, so I will take a small nap then get up at nine to take a shower and get ready, okay?" She looked over at me with her wide eyes.

"Sounds good to me". I stated as I pulled into the apartment parking lot.

Once we got into the doorway she went directly to her room and passed out. She must've dealt with some pissy customers' today, she is usually hyper after work. I made dinner then cleaned up the apartment. Around nine I went into Orihime's room to wake her up. She was naked with her sheets covering her and the window open so the summer breeze rolled right in.

I stared at her hard nipples through the sheets, they caught my attention as I looked up and down at her curvy figure. I kept my pride as a human being and woken her up. "Hey, you gotta get ready Inoue". I shook her awake. In her sleepy, soft, and cute voice she whispered. "Alright, can you hand me my robe?" I walked over to her dresser and grabbed the lilac silk robe and tossed it to her. "I will be in my room getting ready, if you need anything" and walked out as quickly as I could.

After I got myself groomed and ready to go I sat in the living room waiting for Orihime. Once she was ready she came out of her room in a long skirt and skin tone shirt to match.

I blushed a little bit, it was cute to see her in such a fashion. It was her feminine and innocent personality matched her clothes very well.

"You ready?" She asked, I nodded and we both set out to my car. Renji texted me the address. I told him Orihime wasn't gonna show, so he chose to stay home. That made me pretty happy to hear.

As we made it to the party, the drive way was full of cars and I had to park on the street.

"Orihime!" Rangiku jumped on her as we walked into the house. "I'm so glad you made it!" Rangiku seemed stoked. I left Orihime in Rangiku's good hands and went to the bar. "Two shots of good ol' Captain" I said to the bartender. He grinned and pulled out two shot glasses. After two more shots I started drinking a few beers. Once I got to my third beer I was pretty smashed.

To be honest I don't even remember what had happened that night, I actually woken up the next morning in my bed naked and the scent of a woman in my room. I sat up and rested my head on the palm of my hand. My headache was killing me. I looked over at my night stand and seen a glass of water with some Asprin. I took the Asprin and drunk the water slowly. Who the fuck did I sleep with last night? I began to think to myself.

I usually don't get horny and flirt with chicks when I'm drunk, nor do I have sex when I'm smashed. Am I that sexually frustrated?

My door began to creak open. I looked up to see a mermaid wearing my shirt. "Yay, you're finally awake!" She pushed me down onto the bed and started kissing me. "Ichigo, you are a lot better than I thought you'd be". She groaned. I pushed her away and looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't remember anything from last night I was so drunk". I felt a bit guilty for not knowing a beautiful woman's name, such as herself.

"Neliel is my name, we started to flirt very heavily last night after you got rejected". "Rejected?" I asked, who the hell did I get rejected by?" I just had to ask. I sat up and Nel continued to sit on my lap. "I don't know her name but after a few drinks we started playing poker then we had a few more shots, started talking about how you were waiting to fuck the life out of this one female and then you shouted"

LAST NIGHT:

"Fuck it!" Ichigo shouted while standing up. Nel looked shocked and a bit worried. "What is it hun?" She asked him. "I'm gonna go fuck her!" He shouted some more.

"DO IT!" Nel shouted at him to show her support. Ichigo took another shot and then walked through the crowd to his destination. His eyes were finally set on Orihime, even if it was only her back he was gonna get her attention. She had a drink in her hand and was talking to a few girls. They were just about pinned on the wall already.

"Orihime". Ichigo whispered into her ear while holding her tight from behind. She gasped as she felt his warm breath on her ear lobe. She attempted to pull away but his grip on her was too tight. "Kurosaki-kun, wha- AH!" She gasped as he started to pull her skirt up. "Every time you call me 'Kurosaki-kun in that sweet little voice of yours it makes me hard as a rock Orihime, does it make you wet when I have my had on pressed against your fat ass?" He began to push his hard on more onto her. She began to blush.

"Kurosa-" He cut her off again as he started to pull her skirt up some more. She quickly put her hand on his wrist and pulled it away. Ichigo began to kiss and bite her neck. A moan slipped out of her mouth and she caught herself quickly. "You like that Orihime? Lets' go back to the apartment and have our own after party". Orihime pushed him off. "Ichigo, you should go home by yourself. I am not some woman you can play". She stomped away. The other women gave him a dirty look and walked away.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Son of a bitch!" I raised myself off of the bed and began to rub my eyes. "Is everything okay?" Nel asked.

"No, nothing is okay. I have loved this girl for years and I fuck up our friendship by trying to fuck her while I am drunk off my ass". "Does she know that?" Nel asked. "No, because she obviously doesn't feel the same way. If she did feel that was then she would've slept with me". I pointed out.

"If that's what you think, I suppose" Nel got dressed and left. Giving me a kiss Goodbye.

This will be awkward as fuck now.

After an hour alone in my room I decided to go to the bathroom. When I walked out of my room I seen Orihime just then coming into the apartment. She looked at me as if she just got caught doing something she should've been doing. "You're just getting home?" I ask her. She set her purse on the counter. Her hair was a mess and she smelt of sex. "Yeah, I hung out with Renji last night". She said, after hearing that my heart felt like it had shred into a million different pieces.


	3. Must be a Dream

"I stayed at Renji's last night".

Her words broke my heart. "You fucked Renji?" I gotten aggressive. She gave me a strange look. "No, we stayed up and talked all night last night Kurosaki-kun". She leaned onto the counter top and sighed. "I wanted you to understand how I felt when you'd have sex with other women in our apartment when you known how I felt for you". My thoughts stopped all at once.

"What do you mean Orihime?" I inched towards her.

"It was so damn obvious that I have the biggest crush on you. I worn such naughty clothes in front of you in the mornings hoping that you'd get a good idea that I liked you. Why would I just wear a thong and a tank top in front of someone I only see as a friend Ichigo?" My heart was pounding twice as hard now.

"You are saying that you like me? Why didn't you sleep with me last night when I put the moves on you then?" I finally questioned.

She looked hurt. "Because I didn't want it to be like that, I didn't want to only be some bootycall. I wanted more respect from you than just that". She sighed. "Now I look like some dumb slut" Tears began to stroll down her cheeks.

"Orihime, c'mere". I grabbed her hand. She attempted to pull away from me. Yet, I couldn't just let her go. I wrapped her up in my arms and held her to my chest. "Can you hear how fast and hard my heart is beating Orihime?" I rested my chin on her head. "It gets like that when I'm around you. It feels too tight in my chest sometimes, this past week it has been un-bearable". I could feel her tears soak up my shirt.

"Orihime". I pushed her away and looked her in the eyes, with my hands on her shoulders. "Did you and Renji really just talk all night?"

She nodded. "After you tried sleeping with me I ran out of the house and bumped into him, we sat in his car talking all night and then we went to his house and had a glass of wine and continued to talk about you. He let me sleep in his bed and he slept on the couch". Her tears were still flowing out of her.

"Okay". I said as I kissed her forehead.

I then kissed her cheeks and her lips. They were softer than what I would've ever thought. She was a neat kisser and didn't make it sloppy.

In one swift move I pushed her body closer to mine. We began to walk to my room, then I looked at the sheets and realized my mistake. "We can't do it yet". I hated to say those words but we couldn't. Not like this. "What? Why?" She asked kissing my neck. "Because I want it to be special, I can't just have sex with you in a dirty bed, you are better than any other girl Orihime". I pushed her back a little bit and sighed. "I gotta take a shower and go to work. Tonight, lets go see a movie and then go for a walk in the park, okay? Not like any other date I took a girl on". She blushed and smiled. "I have something better in mind" she grinned.

"Oh yeah? What could that be?" I asked.

She pushed me away a little bit. "I can't tell you, it's a surprise". She snickered.

"Go get ready for work, I have to go shopping". I gave her one last kiss before I gotten into the shower.

This was all happening so fast.

Once I got to work I felt like I had one the lottery. "Hey Ichigo, did Orihime make it safe to you?" Renji asked while frying up some fries. "Yeah, why?" I asked. "Just curious, you do know that she really likes you right?" He asked. "Yeah, we talked this morning about it". I smiled. "I'm glad to hear that". He sounded annoyed. "Yeah, we are planning to go on a date later tonight".

"Is that so? Let me guess, a bar, then you get her really drunk, and you two fuck?" Renji asked. "No, stop that, I don't want to have sex with her until four dates at the least. She is special Renji, I have been trying since day one to get this close to her and now I am, I can't fuck this up. I already made her think I'm into easy girls, so of course she was wearing skimpy outfits early in the morning". I sighed. "But now everything has changed!" I smiled.

"Hey Ichigo, Orihime told me the good news". Rukia shouted at me over the counter. "Oh really? I was hoping that I could tell you the amazing news first!" I haven't been this excited about seeing a girl in so long. This is so strange.

About an hour before I got off work I went on break and continued to blab my mouth about Orihime. I was so excited to see her after work that time appeared to pass so slowly. I hated it.

When I got home the apartment smelt like food Orihime must've been cooking. I walked into the kitchen and seen her cooking. She had on a white blouse with a long black skirt that hugged her legs nicely. "

I came up from behind and wrapped my arms around her. "Smells nice". I whispered into her ear. She smiled just a bit. "Steak, mashed potatoes, and mixed veggies with red wine". She had the table in the dinning room all set up. Two candles, wine glasses and even all the plates set up. Everything looked so good. Yet she looked the tastiest.

"Get in the shower, I have your dress clothes set up for when you get out". I kissed her cheek and quickly jumped into the shower.

When I got out I looked at the clothes she left out for me. I put on black socks, dress slacks and my white dress shirt. I slipped on my shoes and walked out. I had the sleeves rolled up to my elbows and seen Orihime in the candle light setting my plate up.

The very way she looked at me with those big brown eyes, memorized me.

"You look handsome". She smiled, walking up to me. Orihime placed her small frail hands on my big chest and leaned in for a kiss. I gave her a small kiss and then pulled out her chair for dinner. Once she sat down I made my way to my chair and took a seat. "I hope you enjoy the meal I made for you". She smiled so happily.

We both dug into the meal. After eating I did the dishes and while doing so I looked at Orihime as she sipped her wine and cleaned up the table.

Once I finished I went up to her and began giving her kisses on her neck. I held her closely as I began to smother her with my kisses. She wrapped her leg around my waist and pulled me into her arms. She bit and sucked on my bottom lip as I began to grind on to her. I grabbed her thighs and pulled her in some more. Once both of her legs were wrapped around my waist I held her up by her thighs and walked her to my room. Which I had yet to be in at all today. Once I opened the door I remembered how dirty my room was. I put Orihime down and apologized. "Sorry, I really am". I put my hand on the back of my neck. She pushed my door open all the way and there I seen my room all cleaned up and brand new sheets put onto my bed. "I thought you'd say that so I cleaned your room". She grabbed my hand and guided me to the bed.

Orihime lit a few candles then came back to me. She pressed her hands onto my chest and pushed me all the way onto the bed. We were passionately making out on my bed. She would suck on the tip of my tongue and unbuttoned my shirt. Her hands made their way to my belt and she began to remove her blouse. I quickly unbuttoned her blouse and pulled her skirt up. Once I seen her milky breast being contained in that small bra I lost it. I began to kiss her breast and squeeze her ass. Then that's when it hit me.

I stopped and looked up at Orihime. "I'm sorry Orihime, I don't wanna have sex just yet. We can't". I sighed. She smiled and covered herself. "I understand Kurosaki-kun, take as long as you need baby". She kissed my forehead and left my room. I blew out the candles and gotten undressed. I laid down on the very soft sheets. She must've bought these, this morning. How sweet was she to actually do all of this just for me. I was still rock hard. Looks like I'll have to get rid of this on my own for a while.

I quivered as I gripped my rock hard cock. "Damn it". I sighed as I began to thrust my hips into my hand. This will be a long month. I just know it. I have to try my best to keep away from sex. That was my new goal.

Morning came and I woken up to Orihime coming into my room like most mornings and she was opening my window up and grabbed my dirty clothes. "Good morning". I smiled at her as I leaned up a bit. She was wearing pajama shorts and a t-shirt. "Can you throw me a pair of boxers?" I asked. She went in my top drawer and thrown me a black pair of boxers. I put them on while under the blankets. "Kurosaki-kun, what time do you have to work?" She asked. "I have to work around three today and tomorrow". "Alright, I have to be in at work at two thirty, can you drop me off?" She asked. "Yeah, but while its early in the morning, I want you to come here first". I opened up the blankets for her to come in and lay down next to me.

She grinned and put the dirty clothes basket down before getting settled down next to me.

Orihime was so fragile. I grabbed her frail body and pulled her in for a cuddle. We laid in my bed like so for a good hour. "How do you like your new sheets?" She asked. "I went to bed quick actually". I said into her hair as I snuggled in closer to her. My arms were wrapped around her tightly.

"Thats nice to hear". Her voice faded out as she began to fall asleep in my arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyday this past week was a struggle.

Just trying to keep my hands off of Orihime was a problem for me. There was days where I would go brush my teeth and she'd be in the shower. While she was in the shower she would turn it off and keep the curtain close, grab her towel, and step out in a short towel. I would then stab myself in the gums because I would be to focused on looking at her and thinking about how I want to rip that piece of cloth off of her wet body and bend her over the sink, watching her ass bounce as I rammed my cock into her.

Yet, I was sticking to the no-sex life style. It was ass but I feel as if it worth it. When the time is right, then that is when it'll happen. Anybody can have sex while alone in an apartment. But it takes a lot of patience and time to show that you care for someone and would like something more than thirty minutes in the sack with them. And only some people last thirty minutes.

Sometimes Orihime enjoyed cleaning the house and she wouldn't wear a bra, so I could see her hard nipples through her thin shirt. She really known how to make me rock hard all the time. I found myself needing to take three showers a day so i could have a thirty minute masturbation session. I just wanted to nail her, toy with her nipples and hear her whimper under me as I pleasured her. I want to make her cum. I want to taste her cum on the padding of my tongue. She deserved the best orgasm of her life. I wanted to be the man to give it to her.

So far it has been a whole month, I want to try and see how far we can go without having sex. She means so much to me, that I can't ruin it with sex. I am too scared to do so.

"Kurosaki-kun! Time to wake up!" She barged into my room while my hand was still wrapped around my cock.

"Oh my!" She screamed and shut the door. I felt shocked. I was so embarrassed with myself. I can't believe that I got so caught up in the moment I didn't hear her walking down the hallways singing like she usually does. What the hell is wrong with me?

She started to knock on the door. "Um, I am doing the laundry and I was wondering if you had anything you wanted me to wash". I looked over at my pile os used towels, I was so embarrassed to let her wash my cum rags. "No, but thank you". I shouted back at her.

When I walked out of my room I was still blushing. I looked down at her as she looked up at me with the big brown eyes. "Kurosaki-kun, it's totally normal". "Stop!" I shouted, she began to giggle.

"I do it too". She grinned. "Orihime!" I blushed even worse.

"Um, I better take a shower". I quickly rushed passed her and ran to the bathroom. The moment was too awkward for me.

"To finish?" She began to laugh. I ignored her comment and realized that I was still hard. She must've seen it. Oh god, this is gonna be a bad day. No, wait, it can't be. I'm still in control of it.

I quickly cleared my head and looked back down at the hard on who is not choosing to go away right now. I started to think about Orihime's cute pussy wrapped around my cock. How tight she must be, how wet she could get, I gripped my cock harder and began to pump myself faster. I want to cum all over her belly and breast.

After my morning jerk I went to work. Orihime started walking to her job and it made me feel sorta terrible that I took too long in the shower that I couldn't drive her myself.

"Rukia, I just don't know why this is happening. I mean, I'm trying so hard to not fuck her every time I see her. Its just that I don't want to ruin it. I feel as if that, if I were to sleep with her then I will make things weird". She grabbed my hand "Ichigo, you'll be fine. I think you should go for it. She is willing to do it with you because she loves you, she is ready for you, if you don't want to then don't. But if you want to then go for it. She feels the same way that you do. Just go for it Ichigo, she wants a better bond between the two of you".

I grinned at Rukia. "Thanks, I gotta go to work. Here is my half of the bill". I slapped some money down and then ran back to work.

After work I seen that Orihime had another hour before she gooten off work and I had to pick her up. I decided to jump in the shower and wash up quickly. After my shower I gotten my room picked picking my room I noticed it took the whole two hours.

Orihime looked so damn cute in her little uniform. As soon as we got to the door I grabbed her chin and began to kiss her passionately. We moved to my bedroom and I shut the door after laying her on my bed.

I bent down and began to suck on her bottom lip. She put her hands under my shirt and began to take it off. I kicked my shoes off and began to unbutton her little uniform and squeeze her breast. god I've been waiting for this moment for so long.

I rolled onto the bottom and she sat up on my hardened cock. She began to grind her wet pussy onto my hard on. Orihime moaned onto my neck while kissing me. "I want you to cum". I groaned into her ear. I ripped off her under wear and put her back onto the bottom as I took off my pants and pressed my thumb onto her clit and rolled my thumb around. She began to moan louder. I squat down in between her legs and grabbed her hips, forcing her pussy closer to my mouth. I narrowed my eyebrows and looked her in the eyes as I began to eat her out and lick her folds. My nose rested right above her pussy.

Her moans was music to my ears as she gradually gotten louder. I could feel her juices pushing out of her as she reached her peak. She tasted sweeter than a Jolly Rancher. I crawled back up to her breast and kissed them softly and sucked on her nipples. I looked up at her and left her hardened nipples alone. She had some of her tongue sticking out. I sucked on the tip and then started kissing her neck and sucking on her earlobes.

We went back to making out and she started grabbing my cock kind of scared. I kept her uniform on, mainly because I have been dying to fuck her while she worn it. I ripped my boxers off and placed my cock at her entrance. She shuttered as I rubbed the tip around before going inside of her.

As soon as I was fully inside her I felt as if I was just about to cum already. "Fuck" I groaned in her ear as I thrust in and out of her. Orihime began to claw at my back and moan. She bit her lip to attempt to get quiet. I flipped her over and spanked her right before going back in. She winced as I did it some more.

She was so tight it kind of hurt. But it made me want even more.

"Ichigo!" She started to scream as I rammed into her while grabbing her hips and pushing them toward me as I fucked her. I bent over her kept ramming into her. "Fuck your tight". I groaned once again into her ear. She began to tighten even harder. She was pulsating around my cock as she came. I pulled out and began to rub my cock as I flipped her onto her back and came, all over her stomach and breast.

Because I am such a nice guy I cleaned her up and helped her out of the uniform she was in. We got under the blankets and she got on top of me. "You're still hard Kurosaki-kun". She put her hand around my cock and began to rub very slowly.

She gotten off of me and bent down to kiss the tip of my cock. Soon her tongue flicked the bottom of my head as she jerked my shaft with a very loose grip. God was she good at teasing me. "Orihime". I moaned as I looked down at her. "Please" I begged. She flashed me a quick smile before she placed my erection into her mouth. She massaged me with her hand still, twisting it around while bobbing her head up and down. "God". I moaned. I wonder how she learned all of this. I wasn't expecting something so good.

I felt myself getting close. I pushed her head back before I came. "Get on". I said to her. She nodded and spread her lips as she sat on top. She placed my cock inside of her and began to ride me. She rolled her hips to the motion I was making. I kept it stead and slow. I wanted her to feel every inch of my cock inside of her. I squeezed her breast and pinched her nipples. While I still had a grasp on her nipple I pulled it forward and she moved closer to me. I began to kiss her as we met halfway. "Oh Ichigo". She moaned some more.

Before I known it she gotten up and started to massage my cock with her mouth again. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum Orihime". I rolled my head back as she took me deeper into her throat and came. She swallowed every drop that I gave to her.

Orihime looked up at me as I started going limp. "Wanna cuddle?" I grinned at her. Her eyes glowed when I asked. We both laid next to one another under the blankets. I held her body close to mine. We held one another all night.


End file.
